


Helping Hand

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [16]
Category: Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Devin didn't want to ask for help, but she kind of needed it.
Relationships: Naomi Fairchild/Female Player Character, Naomi Fairchild/Player Character
Series: OC-tober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 1





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'hand'. Set post game, with slight spoilers for chapter seven in particular.

"Shit! Dammit!" Devin stared down at the floor around her bare feet in dismay.

Naomi appeared in the kitchen doorway just moments later, looking concerned. "Are you all right, Devin? What happened?"

"I'm fine, Naomi." Devin managed a weak smile. "I just, well, dropped a glass. It slipped out of my hand and I couldn't catch it in time because of my leg."

Frowning, Naomi bent and scooped up Pengo before he could start investigating the mess. "Right, okay. You stay there and hold Pengo. I'll clean up the mess."

"I can do that." Devin cuddled the kitten with her free arm, bracing herself with the crutch under her other arm.

Naomi disappeared for only a few moments before returning with a broom and dustpan. As she cleaned up the shards of the broken glass, she asked, "Why didn't you ask me to get your drink for you, Devin? You're still not steady on your feet, you know."

"I know." Devin leaned against the counter so she'd have a hand free to stroke Pengo's sleek black fur. "I still need so much help these days. A glass of juice didn't seem too difficult for me to handle on my own."

Satisfied that she'd gotten all of the glass, Naomi dumped it into the trash can and set the broom and dustpan aside so she could step forward and slide her arms around Devin's waist. "We're _glad_ to help you, Devin."

Still holding Pengo, Devin wrapped her free arm around Naomi's waist, keeping her close. "I understand and I'm touched that you're all so willing to help. I just hate depending on others in any way. I-- It reminds me of the times Juniper had to support both of us because I was between jobs and my unemployment ran out."

"Oh, Devin." Naomi stretched up and kissed her cheek. "We're not just your co-workers. We're your family and we support each other through thick and thin, good and bad."

Devin kissed her forehead. "I'll try to remember that. I _am_ glad for the support and I'll try to be better about asking for a helping hand in the future."

"Good." Naomi cupped the back of Devin's head and drew her down for a soft kiss.

Before they could get carried away, Pengo meowed between them, reminding them of his presence. Laughing, Devin carried him into the living room while Naomi stayed in the kitchen and got drinks and snacks for their movie night. It was one of their favorite ways to unwind after a long day of work at Arcadius Maximus. Devin hoped, when she was fully recovered and their business was on more stable footing, to take Naomi out on a proper date again. For now, this was enough.


End file.
